Impulse
by hooray4david
Summary: ConWolf drabble. rated M for a reason. Hintedy-hint-hint


Disclaimer : KKM and its characters do not belong to me, if they did, there would be a lot more shounen-ai in this supposedly shounen-ai anime.

Warnings : ConWolf, EXTREME OoC. incest. Rated M. If you don't approve I suggest you leave before it scars you for life :|

A/N : I decided to upload this separately from 'Mine Meager Drabbles' because of the rating. I really didn't want to raise it just for one drabble.

* * *

'Impulse'

He had always loved his brother most.

He had always wanted to rebuild their relationship and take things further.

To claim him for his own.

To dominate and protect his precious Wolf.

And when the young king had finally admonished the accidental engagement, he couldn't help but feel relieved.

Spending his nights musing over how this was his chance.

That this was Shinou's way of offering him what he always desired.

And as the sun broke through the night, he would shake off such ambitious thoughts.

Saving them for when he was alone. In the dark.

But on that evening, on pure impulse, he went to his brother's room.

Feeling slightly hesitant but exhilarated.

Taking charge of what he felt, was his final chance to claim his rightful place in his younger brother's heart.

* * *

'K-Konrad what a-are you doing!' Wolfram yelped in surprise, blushing profusely as he pushed at his older brother's chest, trying to get out of his hold.

'Stop it. Stop it. Stop i-' Konrad cut his exclamations as he softly kissed the blond's neck, receiving a soft gasp in return.

Leaning back to look into the deep green eyes of his Wolf, he led him to the side of the bed. Forcing the younger mazoku to sit down on the edge.

'Let me help you Wolf' Konrad started, his brown eyes unusually dark, held a hungry look in them.

'...Pretend I'm _him_ if that's what you need.'

Reaching into his pocket, he produced a large handkerchief, unfolding it and placing it over the shocked green eyes that bore into his.

Tying the knot firmly in the back, he gently caressed Wolfram's soft shaking cheek.

What little guilt Konrad felt, was removed quickly as he told himself that his dream was at last, coming together.

Positioning himself behind the younger mazoku, Konrad moved his arms gently and slowly across Wolfram's chest. Caressing his body, soothing away his fears and trepidation.

Enjoying the weight of the lithe blond resting against himself.

'Wolf...You're so beautiful' Konrad said, smelling the blond hair before him.

He slowly guided Wolfram's head to the side, tangling his hand into the blond hair as he lowered his face, brushing softly against his lips. Breath hitching as the taste of roses and gardenias intoxicated his senses. Burning him with desire and leaving him with nothing but a need for more.

Moving his tongue forward, he began to tease the soft lips before his. And as Wolfram's lips opened, to either yell or kiss back, he did not care, he took the opportunity to explore his mouth further. Tightening his hold on the blond's hair, he delved deeper inside his mouth. Tasting everything that was Wolfram.

His beautiful, innocent Wolfram.

The mewls that escaped the blond's throat grew louder, prompting Konrad to take things further. To experience more.

Lips never leaving Wolfram's, Konrad's hands made their way down his sides, squeezing the blond's waist before pulling his shirt free from the confines of his trousers. Quickly unbuttoning it to reach the smooth white skin hidden beneath it.

Dropping the shirt to the floor, he ran his hands across the sculpted torso, enjoying the feel of the lean muscles toned by years of training. The brunette slid his hands down the tight abdomen. His growing arousal pressing against Wolfram's back.

He quickly unbuttoned the pants that still adorned the blond, hands itching to discover more of this wonderful creature.

He laid Wolfram down, removing his pants and boots before shedding his own brown uniform.

Standing above the blond, his pulse quickened as he took in the sight of him laying there, naked, breath uneven and lips parted, seemingly waiting for his unseen lover to return.

Unable to deny him any longer, he started to crawl on top of the blond. Grinding their pelvis' together. Moaning at the feel of the smaller boy through his black underwear. His manhood twitching as he rubbed against him.

Konrad watched as Wolfram arched beneath him, overcome by the sensations his hidden lover was giving him. Gasping as the elder shamelessly moved his hand across his pale chest, reaching lower and lower until he cupped his twitching erection. Squeezing gently before exposing the swollen member. Taking it in his hand, he caressed it, feeling the warmth radiate off it, lubricated with early fluids. Watching it move easily within his grasp.

Still fonding the excited boy beneath him, the soldier leaned down, planting kisses and soft bites upon his neck.

Biting harder as his feelings to mark Wolfram as his own grew. Wanting to leave remembrances of this night on him for as long as he could.

So that others would know, he was mine. And I am his.

Moving his hand from Wolfram's arousal, he lifted his fingers to the blond's mouth, not having to explain what he wanted him to do. The soft pink lips parted, welcoming his fingers, lapping at them with his tongue and drenching them with his saliva. Whimpering slightly as Konrad pulled away from him.

Shuddering with anticipation as he realized what was to come.

As the first index finger slowly worked its way inside of him, he couldn't help but cry out slightly as he was prepared for his first time.

Konrad moved his finger gently into the tight ring, feeling the walls conform and tighten around him. As the finger reached the knuckle he slowly curled it until he brushed against his prostate. Causing the blond to thrust upward as the sensations ran through his body, moaning faintly as he felt Konrad enter another into him.

The brunette smirked at the response, his erection twitching with impatience.

Wanting. No, _needing_ to be inside the blond. For his most precious fantasy, to finally become a reality.

Konrad maneuvered himself between Wolfram's legs, lifting them up onto his shoulders. Kissing the blond's neck as he placed his stiff arousal against the tight entrance.

Moving forward slowly, wary of hurting his beloved mazoku.

When Konrad heard the soft whimpers he tried to suppress, he grabbed Wolfram's hand, holding it in his larger calloused one. Soothing him as he gently continued.

'Shh...Relax...Breathe with me.' Konrad whispered, pausing to give Wolfram time to adjust to the pain and fullness. Pushing forward slowly as the blond's body finally succumbed to him. Kissing him lovingly to help distract him.

As the last of his throbbing member pushed past his buttocks, Konrad relaxed.

Moaning as he relished the feeling of warm and tightness surrounding him.

Euphoria clouding his mind as he listened to Wolfram panting, thrusting his hips forward, trying to keep Konrad from withdrawing inside him. And then tightening his hold on the brunette's backside as he thrust forward, repeatedly hitting his prostate. Delving deeper and deeper with every movement.

Pain receding, being replaced with indescribable pleasure.

'Wolf' Konrad whispered, pausing to nibble on the blond's ear, 'Tell me what you want.'

Accentuating his question by grabbing a hold of Wolfram's slick erection, gently squeezing. Smirking as the blond arched his back as he yelled out 'M-More!'

Grinning, he happily obliged.

Wolfram was finally his, if only for this night. And he was determined to make the most out of it while it lasted.

Raking his hands across the blond's body, relishing the soft damp skin and the goose bumps that covered it. Every gasp and whimper encouraging him to grind into the blond faster, harder.

Anything to hear those delicious moans beneath him.

To make this meager moment seem like a lifetime.

'Ah..Y-' Wolfram gasped, unable to finish because Konrad redoubled his pace.

Thrusting harder and deeper into the blond. Seizing Wolfram's hips painfully as he fought to control his pain and anger at the name he figured the blond had almost uttered.

_'No..Don't say his name..Don't think of him...He doesn't love you the way I do...Can't you see that? I'm always thinking of you..trying to make you notice me...So please..don't treat me so insignificantly._

The sharp gasps beneath him brought him out of his thoughts. Slowing down back to a more pleasurable pace, he scolded himself for almost hurting his most precious person.

He kissed and nibbled the blond's torso until the soft moans started up again, mixing with the sounds of their love making.

He watched Wolfram's mouth open and close with moans as he moved in and out of him. Cheeks adorned with the slightest of blushes.

'You're perfect Wolf' Konrad whispered softly as Wolfram turned his head to the side, half hiding it underneath a pillow. 'I don't want to give you to anyone. Not _him_ nor anyone else.'

Emphasizing his words with long, slow movements.

'I love you.' The brunette moaned, eyes never leaving Wolfram's hidden face and then accepting the pink lips that turned towards him, kissing hard, trying to take in the words as they left his mouth.

Wolfram writhed with pleasure. Hips lifting in unison with every movement. Hands moving along the firm body that his eyes were unable to see. Nails scratching as he memorized every curve, receiving soft pants and words of love from his hidden lover.

Believing every one of them as waves of pleasure built up inside.

'K-Konrad!' Wolfram screamed, hips bucking uncontrollably as he reached his climax, 'I L-Love You!'

As the sound of those words entered the soldier's ears, he lost control.

With one final thrust he released his seed into the dark recesses of his younger brother.

Both of them panting and basking in the afterglow of their pleasure. Bodies succumbing to the blissful numbness that spread throughout their limbs.

'You said my name' Konrad moaned as soon as he had caught his breath, heart wrenching as he softly untied the knot that held the blindfold in place.

Fear slowly replacing his euphoria as the realization of his actions finally re-entered his mind. He had taken advantage of Wolfram's trust and heartache to fulfill his own twisted needs.

Knowing that when he looked into those emerald eyes he would see guilt, accusation, and hatred. No matter what he had screamed out in the heat of their pleasure.

But as the tie fell off and golden eyelashes fluttered open, his brown eyes were met only with tender kindness.

'Of course I did' Wolfram said softly, slowly lifting his arms to wrap around the half-humans neck, pulling down softly. 'Because its you, Konrad.'

'...It's always been you.'

_-Finis-_

a/n : So there's them apples. It took me foreeevver to write this, and I'm not entirely happy with it. I wanted to make it more uhmm...'graphic' but I couldn't, whenever I tried to add more details I blushed and couldn't stop myself from pushing the backspace as if my life depended on it. I never realized how hard it is to write smut, and mine is like child's play compared to some others I've read haha.

If you enjoyed it, please review. It will be much appreciated. I know there isn't much of a back story, but I couldn't really think of anything for this concept. So I apologize for that. Tankkkks.

p.s. Idk if you're wondering but gardenias sometimes symbolize hidden/secret love and orchids usually symbolize perfection. I thought it would be a nice change from sunflowers, since they blindly follow the sun, they can symbolize foolish infatuation. Good for Yuuram, not so good for ConWolf.


End file.
